Where My Loyalties Lie
by fighterskye
Summary: Clarke has been raised by the grounders for the last 12 years. She's no longer Clarke Griffin but Clarke kom Trigedakru. But when The 100 land on the ground she might not be so sure about that anymore... slow burn Bellarke, Linctavia and Minty. It features a lot of Trigedasleng since I'm in love with it.
1. Chapter 1

Octavia watched all the teenagers running through the forest, as she went to hug her big brother. She couldn't believe they actually made it, they were on the ground. "Are you happy?" Bellamy asked gazing at her, once they pulled away.

She stared at the surrounding sight, blue and green everywhere, so different from the plain gray The Ark was filled with. "Very!" she answered enthusiastically, before running away laughing and jumping with the rest of The 100.

A few meters from him, Bellamy spotted the son of the man he had just shot, Wells Jaha. Unlike the others -who were out exploring- Wells seemed to be looking down at a map with a pretty blonde girl next to him. "The communication system is dead. I went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires." Bellamy heard her say.

"Well, well...if it is Chancellor Jr." he taunted with a smirk, walking towards the pair. "Well, well..if it's the murderer." the blonde snapped with an angry look, crossing her arms over her chest as Bellamy looked towards her. She had to be from Phoenix, he was sure, the air of superiority quickly gave her away.

"Actually it's Bellamy Blake, and you are?" he asked crossing his arms as well, raising his eyebrows "Nike Morris." she answered, staring him down and right when he was about to make a comment on her origins, Wells cut him off "We're on the wrong mountain." he muttered still looking down before finally pulling away from the map "So?" Bellamy asked with a shrug, not really interested in what Wells had to say.

"The supplies we need are in Mount Weather, if I am right...they should be to the south, a day's work top." Wells explained, turning to Bellamy, who wasn't in the mood to be told The Ark screwed up once again. "Well...since it seems you know everything, perhaps you should be the one to go. Do the hard work for once." Bellamy snapped, Nike was about to snap back when Finn appeared next to them.

"We should gather a small group, the rest could stay here and start setting up a camp." he suggested -clearly having overheard them- in Bellamy's opinion, whoever wanted to go was free to do so, actually, if Wells decided to stay in Mount Weather even better "I volunteer." Wells said, raising up his hand as Bellamy looked at him with a hint of surprise in his face.

"Count me in." Finn said as well, giving Nike a meaningful glance as she tried her best to ignore him. "Whatever this is, I'm in." Octavia exclaimed appearing out of nowhere, with a wide and excited grin in her face.

"Just the three of you are gonna bring food to feed a hundred?" Bellamy questioned in a incredulous tone along with raised eyebrows "Boys, are you up for an adventure?" Octavia cried to Jasper and Monty -that happened to pass nearby- and the pair after a quick glance towards each other gave her an excited nod.

"Nike?" Finn invited her along with a smile as she gave him a tight and clearly fake smile in return "I think I'll pass." she answered, moving next to Bellamy, who was staying as well "The Phoenix girl is afraid of a little adventure?" he mocked, looking down at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't think I'd enjoy the company." the blonde retorted and everyone but Wells took offense in the commentary, although there was more story than the eye met. "O, stay safe." Bellamy said, ignoring the awkward silence that fell over the group as his little sister gave him a quick peek in the cheek.

"Care to share?" Bellamy asked to the girl next to him once they were alone, her green eyes fixed in the direction the group left. Being as intuitive as he was, he had been the only one to recognize the tone in her earlier phrase; it wasn't superiority as the others thought, but a profound dislike directed towards an individual. "Not really." she answered after a few seconds, leaving him alone.

/

Clarke stared at the column of black smoke rising and tainting the blue sky a few kilometers from her village. "Skaikru." Indra muttered, standing next to her as their eyes met in a meaningful glance. "Drakon! Tel osir Heda hashta em!" Indra ordered to a nearby warrior and with a small nod he left to inform the commander.

"I want to join the scouts." Clarke blurted, fully turning towards Indra, who looked at her with a disapproving look. "I might not be a warrior but I can defend myself, you know it." the blonde protested in a defensive tone.

"That's not what worries me." Indra said with a small sigh "I do not approve, but if you want to accompany the scouts, you shall ask the Commander yourself." she added, knowing Clarke would find a way, she'd always do when she really wanted something.

"I will." Clarke answered and started to walk away towards Lexa's tent "Clarke!" Indra called after her "Remember where your loyalties lie." she finished after the blonde healer turned away. "I always will." Clarke promised as she continued to walk away.

Unlike the rest of people around her, Clarke hadn't been born in the ground. She was found in a crashed spaceship at the age of five next to the body of her father, who didn't make it to the ground.

The Trigedakru took her in, raised her as they would rise one of their own; teaching her how to fight, how to hunt, how to fish…but she didn't want to be a warrior, she wanted to help people instead of hurting them. That's why she decided to become a healer under Lincoln's tutoring.

He gave her the chance to live with him and his brother, and she had gladly accepted, growing to love and see both of them as her big brothers, her family. The only reason she wanted to see the Sky People was because of the memory of her mother, to get an explanation of why she was sent to the ground, especially since no one had ever survived the landing but her and a young woman who apparently made it to the Ice Nation barely alive.

With Lexa's permission she headed with the scouts to the place of the crash, the sound of people talking and laughing becoming clearer by the second, mixed with a thousand different sounds and if she didn't know better she would swear she was heading to one of their villages.

She stared at the sight in front of her, shock kicking in, quickly followed by rage. They were practically children! All of them! Most of those teenagers were probably about her age if not younger. She could even see a little girl, probably not older than twelve sitting alone close to the dropship.

"They're children." she whispered to Drakon, who hadn't left her side since they left, probably Indra's orders… "They're old enough to be seconds. Besides, I'm sure they're just the first. More will come." the warrior said with certain in his words and she was smart enough to know what he meant.

"You say they're invading us?" Clarke asked with an eyebrow lifted and as Drakon nodded in response. "The Commander won't be pleased." he whispered and she let out a deep sigh, locking her eyes to the ground far beneath her.

Lexa was far more reasonable and merciful than the last commander, but she knew that even Lexa would see it as an invasion and more importantly, she knew what happened to the people who tried to do so.

Once they got back to TonDC to report, she decided to stay in the tent after the scouts delivered the news. "Clarke, something you would like to discuss?" Lexa asked with interest, once they were alone. "I just want your honest opinion about the Sky People." Clarke answered, walking towards Lexa.

"You want to know if I plan to fight them." Lexa pointed out, intuitive as ever. "Maybe." Clarke muttered stubbornly "To answer your question; I do." the commander said, sitting in her throne. "Have you seen them? They wouldn't last ten seconds against our warriors." the healer complained loudly.

"We can't let them occupy our lands. If they do that, what will stop the rest of clans of following their steps? We cannot afford weakness, not while The Alliance is so weak." Lexa said and even Clarke had to admit she had a point. "We can force them out, have them moved somewhere else." Clarke suggested.

"They have received a warning. It's up to them to follow it or not." the commander said calmly, playing with her knife casually. "What kind of warning?" Clarke asked and Lincoln entered the tent, as if following his cue. "Clarke, I need your help with a new…patient." he said, not taking his eyes off Lexa.

"I'll be right there." Clarke said and Lincoln left quickly, most likely to go back to his patient. "Clarke, you have a strong and passionate spirit." Lexa said, standing up and walking over to the blonde girl. "Something many warriors would be proud of, do not let that passion misguide you." Lexa advised and Clarke gave her a small nod before leaving.

"Lincoln, what happened?" she asked as soon as she got to the med bay, it was supposed to be a quiet day for the healers; no wars going on and nobody was supposed to be hunting today. "Indra told me you went with the scouts this morning." Lincoln said and Clarke frowned "I don't see how that has anything to do with our patient." she mumbled confused.

"You feel curious about them, your people." he said and she broke eye contact "They're not my people." she said, meeting his eyes once again after a second. "Yet you want answers, you want to know how they're like." he stated as her eyes fixated to the ground, unable to meet his.

In that moment she wanted to yell, she wanted en explication, she wanted to know what the hell could have happened so they had to send her and her father to a certain death, and yes, a small part of her wondered what kind of people would do that. But most of all, she wanted answers to the questions she had no one to ask.

"You might get them." he finished, starting to walk further into the room as she followed him, in one of the beds there was a young boy, not one of their people judging by the clothes and then something clicked in her mind.

"Is he one of…?" she trailed, hovering over the boy and examining the ugly wound in his chest. "Yes, a group of them were trying to cross over to The Mountain." he explained, and she nodded "Forbidden territory." she muttered absently.

The only ones allowed in The Mountain were the warriors with the commander's permission, it was strictly controlled since stepping in would mean the acid fog being released, and if the wind was cruel with them it could drag the deadly air to some of their villages.

"They missed his heart, not by accident. We'll treat him with some seaweed, just enough so he can be moved without risk of death." Lincoln informed her and her head snaped up to face him "Where are they taking him?" she asked. The boy was in no condition to be moved around.

"He's going back to his people, as a warning." he said and the blonde turned back to the boy "Will he be interrogated?" she asked in a whisper, fearing what the answer would be. "No, he's been delirious, muttering incoherent stuff…he wouldn't be able to tell us much. But if he wakes up, you're free to try to get some answers." Lincoln said before leaving.

"Thanks." Clarke said, not completely sure he heard it or not "I better get you patched up." she whispered to the febrile boy, getting the seaweed to place it in the wound and some more to make a tea, it would help him with the pain and with the fever.

**Translations.**

_Skaikru. - Sky People_

_Drakon! Tel osir Heda hashta em! - Drakon! Tell our Commander about it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia, Wells, Finn and Monty returned from their trip to Mount Weather sooner than anyone would have expected, and much to Bellamy's anger Octavia returned with a wounded leg.

"Let me see that!" he barked out immediately, having her sit down, "I'm fine, Bell." she sighed, still shocked by the recent events "It's not me you should worry about." she whispered and he looked up at her while he made a poor excuse of a tourniquet around her leg. "What do you mean?" he asked curious, and she could tell he completely missed the fact they returned with one person less.

"Jasper…they…they took him." she muttered, the tears threatening to fall. "They?" Bellamy asked alarmed, standing up "There're people out there, we're not alone." she said and he wide opened his eyes for one second, before putting his facade right on once more.

"We have to get him back." she said, standing up and he stared at her with a mix of concern and anger "I know what you're thinking, and no. O, you're gonna stay here where I know you're safe." he said with a tone that to any other kid wouldn't have left no room for discussion, but with her it was a whole different story.

"You can either try to stop me, what will fail, or you can help me get him back. It's your choice." she said, walking past him to gather up things. "O, listen to me-" he started but she cut him off "You listen to me! You weren't there, you didn't see…it was me who invited him, he jumped first because of me, what happened to him, it's on me! I'm going after him and no one, not even you it's gonna stop me!" she ranted angrily as she shoved food and water into a bag.

"Count me in." Wells said, walking next to them and Bellamy turned furiously towards him "You better stay out of this! This is your fault! You and your stupid idea of going to Mount Weather!" Bellamy yelled at Wells, pushing him around "Looks like the Chancellor of the Earth already got his first person floated." Murphy taunted, walking towards them with a defiant look. "He should be the one to get floated!" another kid named John steeped in too, as a small crowd formed around them.

"He was just trying to help!" Finn defended Wells, pulling him away from Bellamy's reach "Maybe we don't want Chancellor Jr.'s help." Bellamy snapped back, with a cool glare. "While you two are busy fighting, Jasper might be out there dying." Octavia stepped in, pulling Bellamy away from Finn.

"I'll go, but you don't leave this camp under any circumstance. Understood?" Bellamy said, with a pointed look towards Octavia. "Atom! Make sure she stays in after we leave." the dark-haired ordered and grabbing the bag from Octavia as he started to walk away, being followed closely by Finn, Wells and Monty.

"Where do we even start?" Wells asked as they walked, "We should go back to the lake, see if we can track them." Finn suggested and Bellamy considered the idea a few seconds before nodding "Lead the way, Spacewalker." he said to Finn, better the spacewalker than the one who's brilliant idea put them in this situation in the first place.

The small group walked in an awkward silence, Monty's concern over his brother-in-all-but-name growing by the second. That wound didn't look good, Jasper wouldn't survive long without medical attention and he seriously doubted the grounders would provide him that.

If it wasn't for the screams they had heard he would have thought his friend dead. He just hoped they managed to find him in time, and hopefully without grounders guarding him.

"Let's split up, scream if you find anything." Bellamy said, already going on his own. Finn despite fearing for his own life, crossed the river just like Jasper had, and not surprisingly the rock had blood all over it.

What did catch his eye, was the trail the blood left "I found a trail." he yelled, hoping the others wouldn't be far enough to not hear him, but in the matter of minutes he already had Monty and Bellamy by his side.

"Wells!" he tried to scream, but it was of no use. "Should we look for him?" Finn asked but Bellamy shook his head "Jasper's life is in risk, we don't have time." with something that sounded very much like concern.

"I'm sure he'll find a way back to the camp." Monty assured and the three of them started following the trail, spotting a few drops here and there til they found themselves in front of a village.

"What is this?" Bellamy whispered as they hid behind the brushes "I guess we can be sure radiation won't kill us now." Finn whispered back, not quite answering the question. "We can't go in there, it'd be a suicide." Bellamy pointed out.

In the meantime, Wells had gotten distracted walking down the river, hoping to find a way to cross it that wouldn't get them killed, somewhere the grounders hopefully don't pass by.

But with his luck, it wasn't even 10 minutes after he started walking that he spotted a group of grounders carrying Jasper's unconscious body a few meters from him, and if he didn't hide fast, they would spot him too.

As fast as he could, he lied down, crawling towards some nearby brushes. "_Beja, yu bans gon stegeda._" one of the grounders said to another, a petite blonde girl. "_Ai nou na teik em wan op._" she answered back, while the other female grounder remained silent.

Trying to get a better view of them, Wells accidentally stepped over a dead branch, alerting the grounders of his presence. "_Chit laik dei?_" the grounder said, and by the tone Wells guessed he was asking something, probably along the lines of "what's that noise?".

"Ai na chek em au." the blonde grounder said, and the others two left while she walked directly towards him. If he moved even a muscle she would spot him, he considered trying to fight back but he had seen she was carrying a knife, certainly the odds weren't in his favor.

She circled the brushes he was in and he found himself face to face with deep blue eyes behind the war paint she was wearing. Could he beg for his life? Probably if he did, she wouldn't understand him anyway.

Silently she brought her index finger to her lips, telling him without words to be quiet as his fear turned into confusion. "_Em klir!_" she yelled to her companions, who continued walking apparently calm.

And just like she hadn't seen him, she continued walking too. He waited for minutes without daring to make a move till he was sure they would be pretty far away and then, like his life depended on it, he ran back to the lake. He had to find the others, he had to warn them the grounders were close.

Once he arrived, he found the three of them sitting, with defeated expressions. "We…have…to…run!" he said, between gasps and his companions looked at him with curiosity.

"Grounders!" he blurted out, pointing behind him and everyone tensed "Where?" Bellamy asked, reaching to his gun "They didn't see me, but they had Jasper." Wells said, choosing to leave the petite blonde grounder out of the conversation, he would tell them once things were calm.

Everyone's faces light up at the mention of their missing friend "Where were they going?" Monty asked, taking a step closer to Wells in interest. "South, it was just three of them." he informed them.

"We can get him back, four and a gun against three." Bellamy said, showing the others his gun. "Have you had that all along?" Finn asked, disliking the idea of someone as impulsive as Bellamy with something that could seriously hurt someone.

"We can't lose time. Wells lead the way." Monty said, not giving Bellamy the chance to answer and the four of them walked to the place Wells saw the grounders. "There are footprints to follow, they weren't really cautious." Finn pointed out, following the prints with his eyes.

"I doubt there's much in here to harm them, we haven't seen an animal yet." Wells said, already worrying of how they would keep a hundred mouths fed without as much as a rabbit running around.

"We better keep quiet from now, a surprise attack is our best shot." Bellamy said, and they followed the trail as silently as they could, watching out not to step in any dead branch that could sell them out.

Finally, they arrived to a clear and the first thing that caught his eyes was Jasper, tied shirtless to a tree with something green on his wound. "We have to get him down." Monty said already stepping forward, "Wait!" Bellamy said, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back.

"It's too easy. We don't even know why they left him here, this could be a trap." Bellamy pointed out, eyeing the ground carefully, unaware they were being observed too.

Clarke moved between the trees silently, observing the Sky People with curiosity, a huge part of her hoped none of them would step in into any of the traps Drakon and Myrst had placed.

Although she couldn't hear their voices, she could tell they knew it wouldn't be that easy. She watched as they advanced carefully, making sure the ground was solid before stepping.

"We're almost there." Monty muttered, fighting the urge to send the traps to hell and run towards Jasper when they heard a loud roar from their right. "What the hell was that?" Bellamy asked, alarmed, pointing his gun towards the trees.

"We better get out of here fast." Wells said and they decided to focus on the task in hand, the sooner they got to the camp, the better. Suddenly a huge black beast appeared in front of them and they all froze in their tracks.

"No one move." Finn whispered, one sudden move and they'll be that thing's dinner. Bellamy, ignoring Finn's advice started to shot it, what angered the beast that was now running full speed towards them.

If they ran, they could step into a grounder trap…if they didn't move, they would become dinner. "You had to shot it, right?!" Finn yelled at Bellamy, who still was shooting at him but it seemed to be useless.

With a great jump, the beast hovered over them, ready to sink his fangs into fresh blood when out of nowhere a knife appeared, directed at the beast's heart and hitting the mark.

The little group looked at each other, before noticing it was none of their doing, but when they turned all they caught was a glimpse of blonde hair disappearing between the trees.

"Let's just get Jasper and go back to the drop ship." Bellamy muttered, confused as much as the others by what just had happened. He couldn't make sense out of it, why in hell would a grounder save them?

The four of them got to Jasper, who was unconscious, as fast as they could and in a joint effort carried not only him, but also the huge black beast back to the camp. Bellamy left Jasper under Monty and Octavia's care while the others dealt with the beast, before walking to the center of the camp.

"Everyone listen to me!" he yelled and instantly everyone shut up, turning their eyes towards him "I'm aware probably have been rumors around, and I'm afraid they're true! We are not alone on the ground! And we'll have to be cautious, but that doesn't mean we'll hide and run! Those who sent us here promised us freedom, and we're gonna have it!" he announced as more people was gathering around him by the second.

"Look who put himself on charge." Nike muttered to Wells, who like the rest of the camp had his eyes fixed on Bellamy "They listen to him, he's one of them." Wells muttered in answer and her head snapped towards her friend "So are we. We're criminals too, remember?" she reminded him, her eyes drifting back towards their apparent new leader.

"We'll build a barrier, we'll make weapons! We'll show those who sent us down here to die we don't need them, we are more than their lab rats! We are ourselves now, we answer to no one and we're gonna do whatever the hell we want!" he continued his speech as everyone cheered.

"I say screw them! These wristbands you wear, they make you prisoners! Why should we help them after everything they've done to us!? If they want the ground, they'll have to come down here and test it themselves! What do you say?!" he finished as he saw some kids trying to get rid of them, not as many as he would like...but it was a start.

Part of him could grow to care about some of these children, but he would always look after Octavia and himself first. He couldn't let the rest of the Ark come down, and as long as those kids were wearing the wristbands he was sure they would.

If that meant they would have to face the grounders by themselves, so be it. He meant it when he said they would make it through by themselves, he would make sure Octavia along with all the others were as safe as possible, he would get them weapons and he would share the little training he had as a guard. He would take care of the kids, the rest of the Ark…they could go to hell for all he cared.

**Translations.**

_Beja, yu bans gon stegeda-de. - Please, go back to the vilage._

_Ai nou na teik em wan op. - I'll not let him die._

_Chit laik dei? - What is that?_

_Ai na chek em au. - I will check it out._

_Em klir! - All clear!_


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew I would find you here." Lincoln said, appearing in the tree next to her. "You know me well." Clarke answered, not taking her eyes off the persons beneath her. The Skaikru, they could have been her people if things had gone differently.

"You didn't get your answers, did you?" Lincoln asked and she looked at him with sad eyes, it had passed hardly a few days since they saw the ball of fire falling down, since the Skaikru made it to the ground.

Lexa had been too busy in Polis dealing with The Alliance to pay attention to them, but Clarke knew better than to think she would forget about it. She would have every single one of them killed, and her only chance of knowing where she came from wiped.

The closer she had been to one of them was the time she spent healing Jasper -she learnt his name the day he was rescued- and although she would have loved to ask him about the Ark, he had been drifting in and out of consciousness, always too weak to talk or even to open his eyes.

"I didn't." she confirmed. She didn't ask Wells either, she had been too shocked and scared to say anything. She couldn't figure out what he was doing here anyway, she remembered him, she remembered his father and he was an important person, what had happened that got his son sent down here?

He hadn't recognized her, she could tell, and she wasn't surprised. She had changed in the last 12 years, and with half of her face covered in war paint only those that knew her well would recognize her. Wells wasn't on that list, she was a stranger to him as much as he was a stranger to her.

"There are 101 of them." Lincoln informed her, his own eyes fixed on the small camp too. "You have been observing them." she said, it wasn't a question. "Them…and you." he said, the last two words in a mere whisper.

"I'll not forget where my loyalty lies, Lincoln. They sent me down here to die while you took me in, raised me as one of your own, you took care of me." she said, her blue eyes fixed on his brown ones and he could feel a hint of rage in her tone.

"Not them." Lincoln said simply, she knew he was referring to the kids down there, none of them was to blame. In fact, she was just like them, sent down to die by the hand of those once could have been her own.

"I heard them talk, they're all carrying wristbands that send information to those up there. They're just…an experiment, and if it succeeds, the rest will come down. An invasion by all means. Some of them are taking the wristbands off, but most of them still have them on." Clarke sighed sadly looking down, her dislike for The Ark growing by the second.

"But what should I do?" Clarke asked, meeting his eyes "Step back and let them die? I can't do that, not if there's something -anything- I can do about it." the blonde grounder suddenly realized Lincoln's eyes were fixed in the sky rather than her or on the ground as she would've expected.

Following his gaze she met what at first it seemed like a shooting star, but she knew better. "More of them." she whispered, the capsule wouldn't land far from here, she was sure. "It's way too small to carry people, one or two persons maybe." she observed, still not taking her eyes off the celestial object.

"We should head back to the village, I'm sure we're not the only ones to see it. Most people will be nervous about it, not a good time to disappear." Lincoln said but she found herself not quite agreeing "Alright, I can wait til tomorrow." she answered as they climbed to the next tree, how easily the lie had slipped out of her lips surprising her.

The grounders weren't in fact the only ones to notice it. Down in the small camp the delinquents had managed to build, people was gathering to make wishes to the shooting star, just like they had read people used to do.

"Bell! You need to see this!" Octavia exclaimed, bursting into Bellamy's tent just to find him between a blonde and a brunette, but at this point that was a sight she was more than used to, surely much more than she'd like.

"Wait a second, O." Bellamy said as he reached for his pants and barely clothed the both girls went outside too, clearly upset at the interruption. "It's a shooting star." Octavia said smiling, back in the Ark everyone had seen one once or twice, everyone except Octavia, he thought painfully.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." he said, exiting the tent without bothering to put a shirt on and Octavia dragged him to the middle of the crowd "It's beautiful." she sighed, with a wide smile and eyes fixed in the sky.

But Bellamy was too engaged in watching his sister happy, something he had rarely seen since she was a child, than in their first shooting star in the ground. Despite all the danger it carried, life on the ground was paradise compared to life in the Ark.

If the others came down, he knew it'd be exactly like the Ark again…but he wouldn't be here to see it. "That's not a shooting star." a voice next to him pulled him rudely out of his thoughts, Fox.

"It's heading to the ground." another voice, that turned out to be Wells' said. And fixing his gaze on the possibly-not-a-shooting-star Bellamy observed Chancellor Jr. was right.

"It's a dropship." Bellamy said, fear sinking in. It couldn't be…the others wouldn't come down this soon. "Could we go?" Octavia asked excitedly, but just by watching her brother's face she knew what the answer was going to be.

"No, it's too dangerous now. We'll check it out in the morning." Bellamy said, although his plans were quite different. If there were supplies, he would let them be to be found in the morning…if it was something else, he wasn't sure what he would have to do.

Bellamy, being as impatient as usual, barked out a few orders and in a few minutes he had everyone in their tents. He had gone to his alone, refusing an offer from one of the girls.

Just to be sure he wouldn't get caught, he waited approximately an hour before gathering food and water and sneaking out, he would be back before sunrise.

He moved silently, aware that grounders might be nearby till he found the capsule in the middle of a dark circle. It was smaller than he had expected, and luckily all it'd have were a few supplies.

Just when he was about to walk to it, someone beat him up to it. He watched carefully as the grounder girl moved to the capsule, looking behind her every few seconds, he guessed she was probably on her own.

Clarke, unaware she was being watched, opened the capsule and inside found an unconscious girl with a pretty bad looking cut in her forehead. "Am I dead?" the girl muttered, it was clear she had no idea where she was. Just when she was about to answer, Clarke felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, then everything turned black.

As the grounder girl fell knocked out on his feet, Bellamy looked inside of the capsule. His eyes first fell over the girl in the spacesuit, who slowly was regaining awareness.

Then he noticed the radio in the ship, it was right there, in front of him…he could grab it and then just- "Who the hell are you?" the girl asked, still a bit out but aware enough to speak.

"Bellamy, what's your name?" he asked, he would have to destroy the damn radio later. "Raven. Wait, I know you! You shot Chancellor Jaha." Raven said, this time more awake. "Let's get you out of this before it blows up." Bellamy said, holding out his hands to her.

Once outside, she took off the spacesuit and started to look around her in delight, with a wide smile. "It's beautiful." she said, walking over to a plant and touching it carefully, like it would break with a mere touch.

"Give it a few days." Bellamy muttered under his breath, his eyes drifted towards the blonde grounder, he had no idea what he would do with her...he could simply leave her here, she would eventually wake up and go home or he could bring her back to the camp to know more about these grounders.

After all that people had attacked them unprovoked, the more he knew about the enemy, the better. "Who's that?" Raven asked, standing up beside him looking at the girl down with curiosity. "A grounder." Bellamy answered simply and Raven turned towards him with wide eyes.

"She lives down here? That means...it's survivable, Earth it's survivable!" she exclaimed happily, she had to tell the others as soon as possible. After all, that was what she was sent here for, she had been the one to find out they were taking the wristbands and with the Council's approval, she had been sent down here to find out if The Hundred were truly alive or not. She had her own reasons too, with Finn down here...she truly had no reason to stay up there.

"Where's my radio?" she exclaimed, ready to grab it when Bellamy stood up between her and the spaceship "We should head for the camp, it's not really safe here...and someone has to take a look at that cut." he said, pointing towards her forehead.

She narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious his reasons for wanting to get back were more than the ones he listed. But against her best judgment, probably because she still wasn't thinking too straight and because she wanted to see Finn as soon as possible, she decided to listen to him.

"Alright, we'll come back for it in a few hours." she said, not quite convinced. Bellamy pulled the grounder girl over his shoulders and they went back to the camp, Raven wandering off every few minutes at the sight of some flower or bird.

When they got back, all the camp was over them. Half of them excited by the prospect of having one more of their own and the other half scared by the fact there was a grounder in their camp. "We'll lock her up in the dropship." Bellamy said and carried the girl till the last floor of the dropship.

"What's going on?" Octavia, who was in the same last floor taking care of Jasper, asked. "I think we're finally getting some answers from these people." Bellamy said, tying the grounder hands behind her back as she continued to sleep peacefully.

Raven quickly found Finn in the crowd that had formed to receive her, and without a second thought she ran to him, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck "Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked shocked, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"You're my family, I couldn't stay up there without knowing if you were safe." she answered, pulling away just enough to crash her lips down into his, and he just as eagerly kissed her back. "You could have died." he whispered, letting his forehead rest against hers.

"Please...I practically rebuilt that capsule, my baby wasn't going to blow me up." she joked, kissing him again, this time not so urgently but slower and passionate "I missed you." she whispered softly, it had been hard just seeing him once every month, knowing he might get floated...but now, now they were on the ground and they had all the time in the world.

"I missed you too." he whispered back, caressing her cheek sweetly "Let's take a look at that cut." he said once they pulled away, placing a hand in her lower back as he guided her to his tent.

"Are you ok?" Wells asked to Nike, who had witnessed the whole exchange between the couple "What do you think?" she snapped with a mix of sadness and anger in her tone "Sorry for asking." he muttered, walking away but her hand in his forearm stopped him "I'm sorry, you've been nothing but a great friend...and I'm a terrible person, I just...God, I wish there were drinks on the ground." she said and despite everything, Wells smiled a little.

A few hours later Miller informed Bellamy the grounder girl was awake and dropping his tasks he quickly made his way to the dropship. "Is she saying anything?" he asked before walking in "Not yet." Miller said and with a small nod he got the last floor.

He stared at the grounder girl, sitting on the ground with her hands tied behind her back and glaring at him. "Let's start with something easy, what's your name?" he asked calmly, there was no reason to scare her as long as he didn't have to.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, maybe an answer or some name he couldn't even pronounce but he was met with a stunning silence. "I don't think she understands you." Octavia said from the other side of the room, watching the exchange with curiosity and a hint of amusement.

"Bellamy." he said pointing towards himself and Octavia tried her best to not to laugh. "What do your people want?" he tried asking another question, as long as he got answers he couldn't care less about her name. "Why do you attack us?" he inquired, but she still wasn't saying a word.

"Any news?" Nike asked, walking in and Bellamy shook his head, his already short patience was growing shorter by the second "You're being too soft." Murphy said, if it was in his hands he was sure he would have gotten answers by now. "Maybe you need to be more persuasive." he suggested and Octavia glared at him with pure hate.

"Bell don't." the younger Blake warned, despite her feelings towards the people who hurt Jasper, she would not stand her brother torturing someone. "O, get out." Bellamy said, determination in his tone. "No!" Octavia protested standing up "Miller, get her out." Bellamy ordered, not even looking at his sister.

"Octavia please.." Miller tried to reason with her but she shoved him away "That's what you're gonna do now? Torture or kill anyone who doesn't listens to you? From someone who hates the Council that much, right now you remind me a lot of them." Octavia hissed before storming out angrily.

Bellamy let go a deep sigh, hating how hurt his sister sounded. "Get me that belt." he ordered to Murphy, who happily complied. "Something to say?" he turned towards Monty, who was still next to Jasper and the poor guy shook is head, after raising his eyes from the ground.

"You?" he asked to Nike, who didn't seem tense at all. "They almost got one of us killed, do whatever you have to do." she said, with a serious look and Bellamy gave her a small nod, his grasp on the belt tightening.

"Great." he said, turning back to the grounder girl. He was pretty sure she knew what was happening, but yet she didn't show fear instead she was giving him a defiant look. Clarke wasn't that surprised about how this was turning out, what else could she expect from the people who sent children to their deaths?

Bellamy was clearly older than the others, and from what it seemed, he also happened to be their leader. She would rather go under torture than have them know her people understood them, she had been trained for this like any other valuable member of her community.

Right before Bellamy was ready to begin Wells walked in, with a angry look. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, taking the belt away from Bellamy and throwing it away, without caring where it landed. "I'm getting answers! Now get out of here!" Bellamy yelled, angrily as well.

"Look at her! No armor, no weapons...what do you expect her to tell you? What do you expect her to answer when she can't even understand the questions?" Wells ranted as Bellamy huffed in annoyance. "Let us a minute!" he ordered to Murphy and Miller.

"You can't really be considering Chancellor Jr. opini-" Murphy was protesting when Bellamy cut him off "I said leave!" he yelled louder and the two boys left without further complain. "What do you suggest, huh? We invite them over to pastries and we all become friends?" Bellamy mocked, passing a hand through his hair.

"Wells?" Bellamy asked, watching carefully the men in front of him that seemed to be in some sort of shock. "Are you okay?" he asked, although he didn't really care what the answer was. Wells suddenly moved towards the grounder girl, examining something in her wrist.

"What's that?" Bellamy asked, moving next to him. "She's not a grounder." Wells stated simply and Bellamy wondered if Chancellor Jr. had gone mad. "What do you mean? Of course she is!" the dark-haired exclaimed.

"This watch, I know it! Mrs Griffin has the same one, my father had it made for her after her husband and daughter disappeared." Wells said and Bellamy vaguely recalled the incident, how two persons could disappear from the Ark just like that still was beyond him.

"You're telling me, she is..." Nike said, looking at the grounder girl with new eyes "Clarke, it's me Wells. Do you remember me?" Wells asked her, and deep down she was debating whatever answer or not.

They knew about her and her father and most importantly, they had talked about her mother. As much as she wanted to talk to them, to ask them about the Ark, about how their life was...she couldn't. She couldn't let her people down.

So she stayed silent, with her facade right on, pretending she couldn't understand a word of what they were saying. "I don't think she does." Bellamy finally said and sadness invaded Wells "I guess we were too young." he sighed, stepping back.

Clarke fought back the tears threatening to fall down her eyes, if only she could tell him she did remember him, she remembered how close they were, all the times they would watch old football games or sneak out to the library.

"You still can't torture her, she knew English once...she could learn it again with some help, maybe then she'll give us some answers." Wells said and Bellamy gave him a small nod. It would have been easier to torture her if he hadn't known who she was, her name and her history.

To think she had ended up in the ground, clearly not by choice, just like them. Maybe she wasn't even connected to the grounders, maybe she had been at her own all along. "Clarke, right?" he said, hoping she would answer, but she remained impassive.

"Do you even remember the Ark?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers. But she gave no signs of understanding "Maybe is better this way, there's nothing good from that place to remember." he muttered, before he, Wells and Nike left.

What she calculated to be a half hour later, Octavia climbed in. "Hey." the dark-haired girl greeted her with a smile. "My brother can be an ass sometimes." she continued and Clarke found herself wanting to smile. "How's Jasper?" she asked, walking over to Monty.

"Stable, for now. Although if we could get something to cool him down it'd help." he sighed, cleaning the sweat out of his friend's forehead. "If we knew what this is made out of." Octavia said, examining the rare paste in Jasper's chest.

Clarke considered telling them, if Jasper's state got worse, she would. She wouldn't let him die when she could save his life with a few words, although she would consider who she would talk too, no way she was going to say a word in front of Bellamy.

Even if he spared her the torture, he had decided somehow she could magically survive without food or water, his reasoning being they had enough mouths to feed to add hers. Luckily, Octavia would sneak out something to eat or to drink as often as she could.

The dark-haired girl had tried talking to her repeatedly, making small talk when Jasper was sleeping, even if she never got an answer. That was until one night Jasper started screaming in pain, his wound clearly infected at this point.

"Make him shut up or I will!" Bellamy threatened, seriously pissed. "We're trying!" Octavia protested, trying to feed Jasper some water. "He's keeping the whole camp awake! If in three days he doesn't get better, I'm putting him out of his misery!" Bellamy yelled, right before storming out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, I'll not let you die. You hear me? You're not dying on me." Octavia whispered softly, caressing Jasper sweaty hair out of his forehead. Clarke's guilt was growing by the second, they wouldn't know where to find the seaweed and even if they did, it would take at least a day to get it and Jasper's time was growing awfully short. With a resigned sigh, she decided it was time to speak "You need seaweed." she blurted, straight to the point and the other two occupants of the room turned towards her with wide eyes. "What?" Octavia asked, not quite believing she heard the apparently mute girl talk.

"You'll need seaweed to help him with the fever and garlic to fight that infection." Clarke explained as Octavia crawled towards hers "Where can I find them?" she asked, with a clear urgency in her tone. "You can find seaweed in the river, garlic is harder to find. I know my people cultivates it, but..." Clarke sighed, not sure if she should tell them. After all they would never make it to her village, not even to the orchards.

"I don't care what I have to do, I'll get it." Octavia said, with determination in her tone "You can't go alone" Monty interjected, he wanted the medicine as much as Octavia, but letting the girl get herself killed would help no one. "Don't worry, I won't be alone." she said turning back with a smirk. She knew exactly who would accompany her.

"Now, which direction?" she insisted turning back to Clarke and at the end the grounder girl reluctantly indicated her the way to the nearest orchard. "Monty, take care of him, okay?" Octavia said as she looked around for a bag "And Clarke...I'll get you out of here, I promise." the dark-haired girl said, with a comforting smile before exiting the dropship.

Discretely she went to pack some food and water, just enough to make it through the day and while she was gathering the water the person she planned to look for appeared right next to her. "Hey Wells." she greeted him smiling and he looked at her surprised. "Hey Octavia, how's Jasper doing?" Wells asked, he would have checked out in the boy himself, if he wasn't so busy trying to get a hundred teenagers under control.

"Bellamy will kill him in three days if he doesn't get better." she blurted out, she didn't have time to go subtlety and the dark-skinned boy coughed in the water he was drinking "What?" he managed to say, horrified. "I have a plan and you...you're gonna help me." she whispered getting close to him.

"What do you need?" he asked whispering as well as he looked around, making sure no one was close enough to hear them but the only person nearby was Raven, who seemed pretty distracted doing the dishes, or what they used as dishes at least. "Meet me in an hour behind the dropship, gather some food and better think of an excuse to be missing the whole day." she instructed before walking away to her tent.

She used that hour to get some needed rest and at the hour they had agreed she walked to the back of the dropship where she found not only Wells waiting for her, but Raven and Finn as well. "What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, God help her if they tried to keep her in the camp.

"You don't whisper as low as you think." Raven answered as Octavia huffed in annoyance, a feeling the rest -especially Raven- quickly perceived "We're here to help, none of us approves Bellamy killing someone so he can get his beauty sleep." she finished, showing Octavia the bag she was carrying something that seemed to calm the younger Blake down.

"Let's get going, we don't exactly have time to lose." she said impatiently walking discretely to one of the secret gates, the small group following her. "Where do we go?" asked Finn, once they were safe of prying ears outside the camp.

"You go to the river and get seaweed." she said to Finn and Raven, who instantly nodded although Finn remembered his two last trips to the river a little too well "As soon as you're back give it to Monty, we'll get the seaweed." she instructed and each pair went their way. "You know my brother will kill you if he finds out you helped me sneak out, right?" Octavia said with a hint of amusement, making small talk as they walked.

"I guess we'll have to make sure he doesn't find out." Wells answered a bit amused as well. In their way to the grounder village -she hadn't told him where they were exactly going yet- they talked about Bellamy a bit, discussed plans for the approaching winter and wondered how animals would look like now, after being exposed to all the radiation.

"Octavia." Wells whispered suddenly alerted, grabbing her by the forearm and pulling them both to the ground, out of view. "We're in a grounder village." he muttered looking around every few seconds and she could tell he was about to panic. "I know...sorry." she apologized, offering him a small smile in return. "It'll we quick, I promise. We'll just grab the garlic and get outta here." she said, standing up a little and looking around till she spotted the orchard, luckily for them there weren't any grounders around. "There it is!" she exclaimed with triumph in her tone as she started to walk, quite aware of her surroundings.

"If you're too scared you can wait here." she mocked with eyebrows raised as she continued walking, watching out for any grounders. "Octavia, wait!" Wells exclaimed, going after her. They had almost reached the plants when a woman came out of one of the houses and they froze in their tracks too scared to move even a muscle.

"Skaikru!" yelled the woman, alerting the rest of the small village of their presence "Run!" Wells screamed, taking Octavia's hand and running as fast as he could with an angry mob of grounders following them closely. "We won't make it to the camp!" Octavia panted, knowing they weren't physically capable of run all the way back. He knew it too, but they just had to last till the grounders gave up so he kept running, not even stopping when Octavia yelped next to him.

"Wells!" she screamed a second later and when he looked at her, he saw the arrow that was struck in her left leg as she struggled to keep up with him. "Just a little more." he tried to encourage her, he had to find them a place to hide before she bleeds out or the grounders caught them.

"I can't!" she sobbed trying to let go of his hand, the pain in her leg too much to wear "Wells..." she started, but he cut her off, he was having none of it "I'm not leaving you here." he said in a serious tone she had never heard from him before. "Besides, if I come back without you I'm as good as a dead man." he joked, trying to light up the mood and she let go a weak laugh.

The pair made it to a den, he hoped the grounders wouldn't look for them here "The both of us won't fit there." she said, sitting in a nearby rock. They couldn't see the grounders behind them anymore, but without doubt they would be nearby.

Without saying a word, he got her into the cave and gave her his bag with all his provisions. "Wells don't." she implored as she shook her head, trying to give him his bag back. "You'll probably need them more than I will. Stay here, I'll come back as soon as I can." Wells murmured dramatically, before running off. He planned to leave a clear trail for the grounders to follow, leading them as away from Octavia as possible.

"I'm not afraid." she whispered to herself as she watched him go, she repeated it like a prayer, the same way she would do everytime there was an inspection, she repeated it till she started to believe it.

She lied down silently, keeping her leg still as much as she could but the blood was still pouring out. She cursed herself for not getting a thicker jacket, she couldn't remember feeling coldest in her whole life, not even when the heat would go off while being in the damn space, finally closing her eyes -even if she was pretty sure she shouldn't- she let herself drift into darkness.

Once she opened her eyes the pain in her leg returned, making her moan in agony but she pushed the feeling away as soon as she saw a grounder at the entrance of the den, he was sitting in a complete silence giving her his back, as he was guarding her. Out of instinct she reached for the knife hidden in her boot and let go a small sigh of relief checking it still was there.

That small sound alerted the grounder, who turned towards her calmly "Who the hell are you?!" she yelled aggressively, rising up the knife threateningly, she expected him to pull out a knife too and attack her, but instead he looked at a flower in his lap and offered it to her as she eyed both -the grounder and the flower- suspiciously.

"You're not gonna kill me?" she questioned -this time calmly- her gaze drifting between the grounder and the white flower he was holding "So, you're one of the good ones?" she asked, accepting the gift, but her grip in the knife still firm.

"Do you have a name, at least?" she insisted with a small smile "Lincoln." he answered, coming closer to inspect her wound "Octavia." she introduced herself, before taking a look at her wound "Yeah, it's pretty-" she was saying but suddenly he broke the arrowhead, causing her to yelp in pain.

"You could've warned me!" she complained, gritting her teeth. Without saying a word he handled her a stick, and she knew that was his warning. "Thanks." she muttered sarcastically, biting the damn stick and giving him a small nod of approbation.

She closed her eyes and in less than a second felt him pull the arrow out of her leg, she bit down as hard as she could, internally cursing earth and everything that walked in it. Once the worst had passed, she opened her eyes and saw a piece of cloth tinted in red right above her wound.

"I need to go back to my people." she told him, while he was busy pressing down "I don't expect you to take me, if you could just...tell me in which direction should I go." Octavia said, putting the knife back in her boot and attempting to crawl out of the den.

Once outside, he helped her stand up just to have her sit down in the rock she sat earlier "I know you understand me. I need to go back, I don't have time to rest." she said, standing up again on her own.

/

Bellamy decided to take a break from building the wall, it still needed a lot of work, but for the time being it'd have to do. After Jasper's attack, he had immediately sobered up, understanding he couldn't let the teenagers run as freely as he first intended.

He had taught some fighting techniques to the people he trusted the most; Murphy, Miller and Monroe. Surprisingly Miller and Monroe already had basic training and Murphy was a fast learner.

They also had been hunting, without much success for the moment. The beast that attacked them the day they rescued Jasper was all the meat they managed to catch, and that wasn't even their own merit.

Raven had been asking about getting her radio, but a few excuses about not being safe and not being enough people to accompany her kept her content enough to leave him alone. At least for today, he thought.

But today he was getting rid of that damn radio for good, and not just that, but he also found a great use for it. Bellamy quickly made his way towards the dropship and once he reached the third floor -without a single word- he grabbed the grounder girl.

"What are you doing?" Monty dared to ask, worried about Clarke's safety more than Bellamy's. After all, just one of them had threatened to kill his best friend, "The grounder princess and I need to discuss some things." he said simply, pulling her out and following closely.

Not letting go of her forearm, he made his way towards the front gate, or at least that's what he was doing till a very annoying blonde decided to get in his way "Where the hell do you think you're going with her?" Nike asked, her hands firmly on her hips.

"Nothing of your concern, blondie." he answered, trying to pass by her but she was having none of it "If it threatens my life, it's of my concern." she said, taking a step closer to him with a defiant look.

"I might tell you once I'm back." Bellamy said, this time making it to the gate dragging Clarke roughly along with him, as Nike looked at the crowd that formed in the last five minutes "The wall isn't going to build itself!" she yelled and everyone went back to work instantly.

Bellamy couldn't help but chuckle, having heard the blonde yell even from outside. "Where are we going?" Clarke asked, right now she couldn't care less if he found out she could understand him, he brought her outside for a reason, and she wanted to know why.

"Well, well...it turns out the princess does speak." he said, taking a knife off his belt, and much to her surprise, he cut the ropes that were holding her hands prisoners. "Where. are. we. going?" Clarke insisted, eyeing him warily.

"You'll see, but for now...if you try to escape, if you try to attack me, basically, if you try anything...I'll shoot you, understood?" he warned with a serious look, and she gave him a nod, unaffected by his threats.

They walked in a tense silence, both aware of the other's every move, way too caught up in a shared distrust to make any sort of small talk. Finally, they made it to Raven's dropship, the place where he had first captured her.

"Are you going to tell me now?" she asked, she couldn't understand what had this place of special "Come here." Bellamy instructed, walking closer to the dropship "This is a radio, if I contact my people and tell them Earth is survivable, they'll come down. They have guns, technology...things that could wipe your people out of the map." he explained, holding the delicate object in his hands.

"But I could destroy it, convince the others to take their wristbands off...then The Ark would stay right where it is." he finished, now making eye contact with her "Why are you telling me this?" she asked, he already had been convincing people to take the wristbands off, she had heard his speeches...she knew damn right how he felt about his oh-so-called people.

"Because I want to make a deal with your people. All I'm asking is for us to be left alone, no more attacks. In exchange, I'll make sure no one else comes down." he explained, it was a win-win situation, he would make sure his people were safe while leaving the people in The Ark stranded up there, like he had been meaning to all along.

"You...you want me to talk to my people in your behalf?" she asked incredulous "Why would I do that?" she continued, taking a step closer to him and he met her defiant stare "Because you don't want anyone to die, not of my people and certainly not of yours. Despite everything, you are just like us, you were sent down here to die, and you hate them for it as much as I do. We're on the same side, princess." he answered, taking a step closer as well.

She was put off for a minute, was she really that easy to read or it was just him? After her initial surprise, she put her facade right on "You're right, I do hate them. But it isn't just about hate with you, you're scared of them. You'd end up destroying that radio, even if I don't take your deal. You and your people were criminals and prisoners, and you think you'll be again if they come down." she answered, getting so close to him her chest was brushing his now, certainly spying on them had come handy.

She might be easy to read, but he was no different. And just like she had, he was also surprised by her words "This is my deal; you destroy that radio now and I'll help you survive, it has become clear none of you know how to hunt, I do. None of you as medical training, I do. No promises but I'll even try to get you an audience with the Commander." Clarke proposed and he studied the deal, it clearly had more pros than cons; it was too good to be true.

"Why do you want to stay when you could ask to be released?" he questioned her, narrowing his eyes "Like you said, I don't want you to die...and honestly, you leadership sucks, if I leave you at your own you lot will be dead within a week." she half-joked with a small smile, this time more relaxed.

Surprisingly, he found himself laughing "Alright, we have a deal." he said, suddenly becoming self-aware of how close they were and quickly took a small step back "Does her majesty want the honor?" he asked her mockingly, with a pointed look towards the radio "Next time." she answered with a shrug.

"For the peace between grounders and delinquents." he said, pulling off the knife and cutting off the wires, the radio becoming nothing but a useless piece of metal. "For the peace." she muttered, just loud enough for him to hear, and more calmly they started to walk their way back to the camp.

"So, why did you get sent here?" Clarke asked casually a few minutes later "I shot someone." he answered simply and she raised her eyebrows in surprise "Did he or she die?" she insisted and turned to meet her eyes, surprisingly she didn't seem shocked nor afraid.

"I don't know." he answered, his eyes returning to the forest in front of him, he had asked that same question to Raven shortly later she arrived but all she knew was that Doctor Griffin had operated him, nobody out of the Council truly knew if their Chancellor was gonna make it.

"Once we get there...what are you gonna tell them?" Clarke wondered, there still could be grounder attacks...and those kids would blame her for them. She didn't expect them to accept her right away, and she hoped neither did he.

"I'll tell them about the deal and about you." he answered with a shrug "About me?" she questioned with raised eyebrows "Believe it or not princess, your story was pretty famous up there. An upper class girl who suddenly goes missing in a locked metal box isn't something people forgets easily, some of them are still making up theories about what happened to you." he explained as they saw a figure running not far from them.

"One of your people?" Bellamy asked in a whisper, hiding behind a tree. Clarke took a good look at the figure, no mask, no spear...hell, not even a fur. "I don't think so." she answered in a whisper as well. "Let's find out who the hell it is then." he said, pulling out his gun.

"HEY!" Bellamy yelled loudly, coming out of his hiding spot and the mysterious figure stopped, looking at them. "Bellamy!" the figure, that turned out to be Wells yelled "What the hell are you doing here?!" Bellamy exclaimed, he thought he had been clear when he said no one was to leave the camp alone.

"Bellamy, I am so sorry...Octavia..she..." Wells panted, practically out of breath once they were in front of each other. The worry evident in his face and so deep he didn't even question the fact Bellamy and Clarke had been out of the camp.

Clarke's face went pale, something had gone wrong...she should have known, she shouldn't have let them go. "What happened? Where's Octavia?" she asked alarmed, moving next to Wells "The grounders, they...she's hidden, I have to get back to her." Wells muttered with new-found urgency "What the hell was she doing out of the camp in first place?!" Bellamy yelled furiously, all his anger directed towards Wells.

"She went to my village." Clarke answered and Bellamy looked at her with a hint of confusion behind all the rage "She needed medicament for Jasper, but the plant she needed only grows in the orchards of my people." she explained as he took a step closer to her "You sent her there?" he asked in an apparently calm and controlled tone, it was a thousand times more frightening than having him yell at her.

"I just wanted to keep Jasper alive." she muttered, guilt washing over her...all she wanted was to save him and now, now not only him but Octavia could die as well "You just..." Bellamy said exasperated as he rubbed his hand across his face, letting out a long breath.

"Last time I saw her I left her hiding in a den, she's probably still there." Wells said, trying to be helpful "I'll go. If something happens to her I'll kill both of you, deal or not deal." he threatened, the last part directed towards Clarke.

"I'll go with you." Wells offered but Bellamy glared at him with nothing but hate in his eyes "No, you go back to camp and set up a search party." he ordered and without complain, Wells obliged, leaving the other two alone.

"Bellamy-" Clarke started but he suddenly cut her off "I don't wanna hear it, and the only reason you're coming is because I have no fucking idea where your village is." he growled and with a nod she started to walk, leading the way.

They walked to TonDC in a tense silence, both way too worried about Octavia to care about anything else. While Bellamy stayed behind, Clarke had gone to investigate and luckily for them and for Octavia, the warriors hadn't been able to find her.

"What now?" Clarke asked once they were heading away from her village "We'll get Wells, he's the one who knows where he left her." Bellamy answered, seriousness all over his tone, she was about to comment how useful would have been to bring him with them when she heard a familiar voice, not far away from them.

Bellamy heard it too, Octavia was near, he was about to run towards her voice when Clarke practically slammed him against a tree, placing her hand over his mouth to keep him shut. He sent her a confused and pissed glare but she payed him no attention, her eyes fixed in something behind his line of vision.

What she was seeing was Octavia being carried by one of her people, this wasn't good. "_Haukom yu kamp raun hir?_" she yelled to the warrior, coming out in the open, silently praying Bellamy wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Clarke?" the warrior -that turned out to be Lincoln- said and she instantly felt a wave of relief go through her, if someone had to find Octavia, she was glad it was him "Lincoln, thanks the spirits." she said, taking a step closer.

"Bellamy, come out...he's a friend." she said but when she turned she was Bellamy pointing his gun towards Lincoln "Bell don't!" Octavia protested, tensing instantly "He helped me." she assured him and he gave her a confused look.

"Bellamy, it's okay. Lincoln would never harm an innocent person, I swear." Clarke insisted, placing herself between Lincoln and the gun and after a few second Bellamy hesitantly put down the gun "Thanks." Clarke said, with a small smile.

"Is she hurt?" Clarke asked to Lincoln, now next to the pair "Is just my leg." Octavia waved off but a glance towards Lincoln's face told Clarke it was more than that "She was hit by an arrow, I stopped the bleeding." he informed her as Clarke examined the wound herself.

"Can you walk?" Bellamy asked to his little sister with concern in his tone and she instantly nodded, smiling at him "It's best if you don't anyway, Bellamy you could-" Clarke was saying but Lincoln cut her off "I'll carry her, if you want." he offered, the last part directed to Octavia who was put off for a moment before giving him a small nod.

"We should find some shelter...it'll be dark soon and it's not safe stay in the open." Clarke said, her eyes directed towards the sky "There's a cave nearby." Lincoln commented, already leading the way.

**Translations.**

_Haukom yu kamp raun hir? - Why are you here?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback_

Wells was finishing his speech when he noticed a familiar face in the crowd, once he was off the stage he ran directly to her with a wide smile "Weren't you supposed to be on a party?" he exclaimed as she hugged him "And miss your speech?!" Nike exclaimed as well once they pulled apart, her arm still over his shoulders as she guided them to the corridor.

"Besides, who wants to attend one of the five balls we get every year?" she continued cheerfully as he gave her a pointed look "Besides...everyone?" Wells emphasized raising his eyebrows "My point exactly!" Nike agreed cheerfully as they arrived to Well's apartment.

"This is my stop." he said with a hint of sadness to his tone and she retracted her arm from his shoulders "Hey, I'm proud of you...Mr. Class President." she said with an honest smile as he pulled her in for a hug "Thanks." he muttered into her hair "You won not because you're Chancellor Jaha's son, but despite that, you know?" she muttered back.

"I do." he said once they pulled back "Good." Nike said with a small nod "Now...I can't believe it took three years to those assholes to notice there's no one better than you to the job!" she suddenly exclaimed with a jokingly tone as he laughed awkwardly.

"I should go back to Hydra Station, guess who has the night shift?" Nike said with a small smile and with a final quick hug she started to walk away"Good night." he said, opening the door "Good night, Chancellor Jaha II the awesome!" she cried as she walked away.

/

Nike was checking out the water levels for forth time that night when she heard the principal door opening, she instantly stood up and stared at the stranger that came in. Silently she cursed herself for assuring Jemma she would be fine at her own, a guard like her could come handily right now.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, eyeing the men warily as he turned with an expression of surprise, like he wasn't expecting her to be here "I thought this was empty at night." he said and she crossed her arms over her chest "That doesn't answer my question." she stated, still not letting her guard down.

"Finn Collins, you?" he answered, putting on a charming smile "What are you doing here?" she inquired with raised eyebrows "That doesn't answer my question." he retorted with a teasing smile as she titled her head "Seriously?" she muttered giving him a pointed look.

He actually was waiting for an answer and with a roll of eyes she obliged "Nike." she said, letting her arms fall to her sides as she watched him peek through the door "Who are you hiding from?" she asked with mildly interest.

"Oh...no one." he waved it off, but she wasn't buying it...yet, it wasn't her business "If it's a guard and I get confined for helping a criminal, I'm killing you." she warned and he turned towards her amused "How will you do that from a cell?" he inquired in a mocking tone "I'll manage." she promised narrowing her eyes at him.

"Just 5 more minutes and then you'll get rid of me, Nike Morris." he said, still peeking through the door "I never told you my last name." she said with a frown "You didn't. Your lab coat did." he said, turning back to the door as she looked down and checked, in fact, she had her name embroidered in her chest.

Suddenly he moved away from the door, running to hide behind one of the panels "What are you doing?" she whispered with wide eyes and urgency in her tone "The guard's coming over. You don't mind covering for me, do you?" he said before finally disappearing "Are you out of-" she began but the door opening cut her off.

"Jemma!" Nike exclaimed with a tight smile "Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked appearing to be as calm as she could, what wasn't much. "Just checking out, everything calm here?'" Jemma, the dark-haired guard, asked with a friendly smile. "Same as usual." Nike answered nonchalantly and with a final smile Jemma finally closed the door as she left.

Nike instantly let go a sigh of relief as she turned towards the panel Finn was hiding behind of "She's gone, you can come out." she said, sitting back in her chair. At this point she was convinced Finn wasn't a threat, even if he was hiding from something, and she still had work to do.

"I'm not hiding from the guards, if that helps." he said, walking towards her. "I don't want to know it, whatever you're hiding from it's your own business." she responded, not taking her eyes off the panel in front of her.

/

"So you won't tell me who's this mystery guy you're going out with?" Wells asked as Nike checked out herself once more time in front of the mirror "Nope." she confirmed, smoothing invisible wrinkles off her shirt "Is someone I know?" he inquired and she let go a small laugh.

"He's not from Alpha nor Phoenix, so I doubt you do." she said turning to face her friend "I know a lot of people outside Alpha and Phoenix." he protested with a fake indignant tone as she gave him a pointed look "Name five." she dared him and after muttering three names the list of people he knew out of both their stations was over "Told you." she said with a smile kissing his cheek goodbye.

She walked as fast as she could to the Mecha station where Finn lived, careful to avoid being spotted by anyone she knew. Luckily for her Phoenix and Mecha were close and within 10 minutes she was already in front of Finn's apartment's door.

She knocked and after just a few seconds Finn opened the door "Hey, come in." he said, taking a step aside and making her room to pass once inside the first thing she noticed was the brunette angrily trying to fix a digital clock.

"Hey." Nike said with a small smile, startling the brunette who hadn't even realized she was there "I guess that's my cue to leave." she said and without saying as much as hello or goodbye she left, closing the door loudly behind her.

"Who was that?" Nike asked confused, an introduction would have been nice "Raven, my best friend. She's usually nicer...she's just having a rough time." Finn said, sending a quick glance towards the door "Perhaps I could introduce both of you properly sometime." he proposed smiling as Nike wrinkled her nose "It's not really necessary..." she said and Finn's smile dropped.

"This is about being from different stations?" he asked flat out, catching her by surprise "What?" she asked wide eyed "The sneaking around, never meeting in public...I don't even know any of your friends and you clearly don't want to meet mine either." Finn said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I like how we are now, what's wrong with that?" she said in a soft tone, walking in front of him "What's wrong with being more?" he asked in return as she placed herself in her tiptoes "What's wrong with talking about this later?" she whispered and kissed him, after a few seconds he kissed her back, placing his hands around her waist and she caressed his cheek softly.

/

Nike paced around the room as fast as she could, trying to come with a solution in her head but there was none. Suddenly the door opened and Finn walked in, surprised to see her "Nike, what are you doing her?" he asked with worry in his tone, probably she looked as bad as she felt "I'm late." she blurted out, watching him carefully "What do you mean? We weren't meeting todat, were we?" he asked confused with a frown and letting go a deep sigh she sat in the bed "I mean I'm late." she repeated and his face showed confusion, realization and fear in less than 3 seconds.

"You're...pregnant?" he asked, still shocked by the news that most likely would get both of them killed. Nike nodded silently, tears threatening to fall off her bright eyes "Wha-what are you gonna do?" he asked sitting next to her and she was taken back by the words "I shouldn't have come here." she said, suddenly standing up "Wait! Nike, no one can know about this...this could send us both to prison." he pleaded as she glared at him "I know and don't worry, I will deal with it." she said angrily before storming out, her intentions were to meet Wells and confess him everything...hoping he wouldn't leave her to deal with this alone, but she didn't even make it out of Mecha station, somehow...the Council knew.

/

"Chacellor Jaha." she greeted him when he walked into her cell and he walked towards her with a friendly smile "Nike, how are you feeling?" he asked as he pulled her for a hug "I would feel better out of here." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear "Did you take-?" he began when she cut him off "Yes, I took the pills they gave me." she said with a tight smile pulling away...'taking it' was how they called to 'shoving it down her throat'.

"You made the right choice." Chancellor Jaha assured her and she gave him a small nod "You've always been a responsible girl, Nike. All these years you haven't had as much as a warning. Once you're eighteen your case will be revised, you have plenty of possibilities of getting out, but I need you to cooperate. I need you to tell me who the father was." he said, taking her hands in his as she nodded absently.

"Richard Burkle." she lied with determination in her tone, "Thank you." Chancellor Jaha said before locking the door behind him. After the last time she had talked to Finn she was sure he deserved to be in prison as much as her, yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew Richard by nothing but reputation, he had a bad one through, he might even would have gone to prison sooner or later...but he was innocent of this and that placed a heavy weight in her chest she wasn't sure she would ever be able to shake.

_End of flashback_

As Raven and Finn arrived to the camp he saw a familiar face not far from their position "Raven, give Monty the seaweed. I have to...I'll be right back." he promised and after a curious look in the direction he was staring she entered back to the camp through the secret gate, going straight to the dropship while Finn went to the blonde that caught his attention.

"Nike, can we talk?" Finn asked once he caught up with her outside the wall as she gave him a quick glance, tightening the grasp in the knife in her hand "Do you mind? I'm trying to hunt here." she said annoyed at him "It will be just a second." he pleaded and with a sigh she turned towards him "Let me guess, Raven doesn't know you dated me before you dated her." she said and he looked at her with a guilty look "And you don't want her to know it's your fault I was ever imprisoned in first place, do you?" she added, with a clear rage in her tone.

"You won't tell her?" he dared to ask and she huffed "Why shouldn't I? Doesn't she deserves to know who you really are?" Nike retorted and he took a step closer to her "Nike, please." he begged putting his puppy eyes on "Don't you dare 'Nike, please' me'! You didn't move a finger when I was imprisoned! You didn't come visit not even once! And now…now you want me to keep quiet, I've been quiet enough! If I had wanted to, I could have had you imprisoned and you know it!" she yelled with an accusing finger to his chest, as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Finn pleaded, but she was having none of it "Thar doesn't change anything, I still lost my -our- baby, I still thought I was going to die for months and I'm still stuck in the ground with you and your girlfriend. You have till I come back to tell her or I'll do it myself." Nike threatened and resumed her walk.

She hadn't planned to tell Raven, first of all because no one outside herself and Finn knew what her crime was, not even Wells, secondly, because a girl who risked her life coming to the ground just for Finn was probably better in the dark, if not those thought to the back of her mind she decided to focus in the task in hand; getting them some food. Since the "black beast" incident it had become clear there were in fact animals on the ground, so just hoped there were smaller ones.

She shouldn't even be there, the hunting trips were supposed to be of 4 or 5 persons but no one would pair up with "one of the privileged" and she had to do something, anything to get away from Finn and Raven, Bellamy's rules be damned.

Suddenly she heard footsteps, not doubt humans and she hid behind a tree as fast as she could with her knife help up, ready to attack; grounders, that was another thing she was hoping not to find. "Nike, it's me." Finn said and she partially sighed in relief, although she might even face a grounder rather than him."You're wasting valuable time." she said, not sparing him a glance as she continued to move forward, just when he was about to plead with her again a loud musical sound set them on alert "What's that?" she asked, raising the knife once again "Doesn't sound like an animal." Finn pointed out.

Then they saw a yellow fog nearing them, moving faster by the second, they didn't think of it to be dangerous till it was close enough that Finn buried his hand on it pulling it away with a scream of pain, burns all over it now."Run!" he yelled and they both ran as fast as they could, but the fog was faster and it would catch up to them if they didn't find somewhere to hide, both of their legs were already burned and they wouldn't be able to keep going much longer.

"There!" Nike yelled as soon as she was a metal door at the feet of the mountain, with the little energy she had left to made it to the door, while trying to get it open she turned for a second; the fog has almost buried Finn, she saw his mouth wide open but the pounding of blood in her ear didn't let her hear his screams of pain.

Finally she managed to open the door and without second thoughts she came in and closed it right after her, quickly locking it. Just seconds later she heard Finn pounding at the door and instinctively she took a step back "Nike, open the door!" he yelled, obviously in pain but she couldn't move, letting her back fall against the hard wall and sliding down in the process.

She listened his screams of pain for what it seemed hours, she listened him plead to her to open the door and she wished she couldn't, she sat there hoping if she cried loud enough she would no longer hear him till eventually his screams died down.

But she kept crying, she cried for what it seemed hours till she was sure the fog would be gone and then, as slowly as she could, opened the door. The fog was gone, just leaving the burned body of Finn behind, she stared at it with horror written all over her face and jumped back when his eyes snapped open, not longer the beautiful brown they were but yellow.

"Why?" he muttered with the strength he had left as she wiped the tears away "You left me when I needed you the most, you shouldn't have." she answered with a coldness that surprised even herself and then walked away, leaving him to finally die alone.

She knew she could have waited for him, maybe both of them would have make it to the cave…if she were a better person she might would have done that, she might would have risked her life to save them both, but she wasn't.

/

After spending a night sleeping on a cold floor with persons he didn't quite trust Bellamy couldn't wait to get to back to the safety and tents of the camp, Octavia's leg had stopped bleeding but any sudden move made her wince. "We're close." Clarke said a rising up his eyes from the ground he saw the tallest part of the dropship not far from them.

"Stay here." Bellamy ordered walking ahead of them, grounders suddenly appearing in front of the camp would do no good. As he got closer he spotted one of the patrols, it seemed his system worked after al..."Hey!" Bellamy called them and they tensed for a second before realizing who it was "Bellamy, you're back." Harper said with a small smile walking towards him "We were looking for Octavia all night but..." she began but Bellamy cut her off.

"Don't worry, I found her." Bellamy said in a reassuring tone "Where is she?" Harper asked looking behind the dark-haired leader "That's the point, I'm not alone." he said letting go a deep sigh "I need you to gather everyone in the center of the camp, I have news." Bellamy informed her and after giving him a quick nod she walked through the gates. In the meantime Bellamy walked back to Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln.

"It would be better if you wait outside will I inform my people." he said and they all walked till they found themselves in front of the gates "Stay here." he repeated in a serious tone and entered the camp, like he expected everyone was reunited around -now extincted- fire, whispering to each other and sending curious glances.

"Everyone listen to me!" Bellamy yelled, walking to the center "I know we had rough times with the grounders, but that will end soon. The grounder girl that was captured days ago is willing to try to get us a deal, in the meantime she will be around to help us with her knowledge...but for that to happen I need you all to take your wristbands off, to show the grounders we're not a threat, just this way we'll archive peace!" Bellamy enunciated with a passionate tone, many were nodding and agreed others had nothing but doubt written in their faces.

"These people sent us down here to die, are you really willing to die for them?" he finished, knowing the hate for the Ark would be enough to get them to cooperate and in fact, it was. Immediately all the teenagers were taking their wristbands off, and with a content smile Bellamy left to get Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln.

"It's safe now." he said with a smirk "You and Octavia go inside, I want a word with Lincoln." Clarke said and after picking up Octavia in his arms from Lincoln, he walked back into the camp. "I need you to do me a favor." Clarke said to Lincoln once they were alone "It's too dangerous." Lincoln warned her, already knowing Clarke's intentions "You just have to talk in my behalf, tell the Commander the Sky People wants a truce and that they'll be in TonDC in three days, please." Clarke pleaded and after a few seconds Lincoln nodded, looking at her with sad eyes.

"I hope you know actions always have consequences." he said pulling her in for a hug "_Mebi gyon yu au kom keryon-de._" she whispered and pulled away "_Mebi gyon yu au kom keryon-de._" he whispered back before disappearing through the trees.

After a few seconds Clarke turned and walked into the camp being received with suspicious glances, she saw everyone clearly tensing in her presence...everyone but Bellamy, Wells and Octavia. With a determined look, she walked to the center of the camp next to Bellamy "I am Clarke Griffin." she announced, the name being recognized by absolutely everyone "I was dropped in the Earth by a dropship when I was five, much like yourselves now. All I want is peace between you and my people!" she said, walking in circles much like Bellamy had done minutes ago.

"Clarke is here as our doctor and our connection to the grounders, if any harm comes to her the responsible will have to respond to me. Clear?" Bellamy warned and after a few nods the crowd dispersed back to their jobs.

"Bellamy." Harper called him before he had a chance to go anywhere "What now?" he said exasperated, all he wanted to do was to sleep at least half hour after the awful long...week he had "We have another problem, Nike and Finn are missing." Harper informed him and he closed his eyes for a second, trying to figure out what to do next "All those who aren't reinforcing the wall, patrolling or hunting can-" he was saying when a yell cut him off "Identify yourself!" he heard one of the boys patrolling yelling.

Bellamy and Clarke quickly made it to the wall where they saw a blonde girl with hands filled with blood "Nike." Bellamy said, running to the gate Clarke following him closely "What happened?" he said with urgency in his tone once he made it next to her, but she didn't seem to either hear him nor see him. Clarke quickly checked her up for any injuries but there were none visible, despite the blood in her hands.

"Finn's dead." she said simply "Grounders?" Bellamy asked with a quick glance towards Clarke and Nike shook her head "Fog." Nike said as Bellamy looked at her with a frown but Clarke knew way too well what Nike was talking about "_Maun-de._" Clarke muttered absently and instantly Bellamy turned towards her "What?" he said, not having heard clearly her words "They're a rival clan, they create the fog and release it when someone goes close to the mountain. The access is forbidden to everyone unless it's strictly necessary." she explained with a hint of fear for them in her tone.

"Nike! Where's Finn?" Raven made her way towards them as fast as she could with a worried expression "Raven..." Bellamy said, looking at the mechanic with sadness, she locked eyes with him and instantly knew what was about to happen "No, no, he can't be..." Raven said, shaking her head as she took steps backward "I'm sorry." he said still mainting eye contact "No! He can't, he can't..." Raven yelled, falling to her knees as the tears fell down her cheeks.

**Translation.**

_Mebi gyon yu au kom keryon-de.__ \- May you go with the spirits._

_Maun-de - Mount Weather_


End file.
